Lágrimas de sangre
by Lifheith
Summary: AU LokixMayura Para él, el mundo se resumía en alcohol, sexo y venganza. ¿Podría el cálido corazón de la prometida de su enemigo hacerlo ver la realidad?
1. Prologo

**Prólogo: "Dos almas"**

_ ...Por que... _

Ya no siento nada, estoy aturdida, muy confundida.

No termino de distinguir lo que sucede ante mis ojos. Llueve, llueve mucho...

Las gotas caen, pero ninguna consigue escurrirse por mi piel ¿Qué sucede?

_ ...No entiendo nada... _

Tengo ganas de escapar, salir corriendo...ya no quiero estar aquí, me duele, me duele mucho y lo pero es que no sé la razón...Quiero llorar, y me desespera el no poder hacerlo...

¿Cuál es la razón de tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué mi corazón esta destrozado?

_ ...Quiero escapar... _

La tierra debajo de mis pies se convierte en fango por la acción de la humedad, dando al lugar un aire más macabro.

Siento que alguien se acerca ¿Quién podría ser?

Su respiración era entrecortada y pausada. Murmuraba palabras inaudibles, pero sacaba a relucir que estaba sufriendo.

La silueta comienza a hacerse más vivida...logró distinguir cabellos chocolates húmedo y alborotados por la lluvia...

¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué está todo cubierto de sangre?

Me confunde más...me niego...me niego a reconocer lo que mis ojos ven...Freyr...está llorando de rodillas en el suelo abrazando un cuerpo...

_ ...Freyr...lo siento... _

...Mayura...

Mi cuerpo entero se tenso al oír mi nombre repetido una y otra vez.

...Por que...

Esas preguntas iban dirigidas a mí...No puedo verle a la cara, no después de lo que le hice, mi voz no me sale ¿Por la vergüenza quizás?

...Por que...tuviste que morir...

Horror...

¿Muerta? Yo no puedo estar muerta...

El cuerpo que es sostenido por mi prometido dejó notar un mechón rosado.

Sin dudas, esa era yo...ahora comprendo por que no siento frío o la lluvia mojar mi piel, ahora termino de entender el por que de este dolor mezclado con paz...

Ahora lo recuerdo...morí para seguirte, morí para seguir al hombre que me había robado el aliento y el corazón.

¿Cuántas personas llorarán tu muerte? Renunciaría a las lágrimas de Freyr para poder derramar algunas sobre tu lecho de muerte...

Por lo menos...el cielo acompaña mi dolor mientras rememoro lo último que me dijiste...

_ ...Ahora...¿si puedo estar a tu lado?... _

No hace falta...que te conteste ahora ¿O sí?

Por lo menos...el cielo llora la separación de dos jóvenes amantes...

Esperame...

_ Esperame...Loki, solo un momento más, al menos...hasta que pueda cerrar los ojos y soñar con nuestros dulces y amargos momentos... _

_Flash Bang_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora:** Prólogo terminado.

Es el primer fics que escribo que tiene prólogo y el primero que comienzo por le final ºAº gua! Fushigi Mistery!

Es un universo alterno así que no me maten xD

No seré extensa por que quiero explicar todo en el capitulo 1 xD asi que...

Hasta la próxima!


	2. El día en el que nos conocimos

**  
**

Capitulo I: "El día en el que nos conocimos"

Dinamarca, 1598.

El año comenzó con las ya acostumbradas hostilidades entre dos personajes destacados de la nobleza de la época: Freyr, hijo de Njord, príncipe y heredero al trono de Dinamarca; y Loki, de paternidad dudosa, hermano del traicionero Odin, heredero del reino de Suecia.

El primero, era amado por muchos y envidiado por pocos. Humano y noble de descendencia, poseía lo que cualquier personaje de la época desearía: mucho dinero, amplias extensiones de tierra y una mujer que lo amaba.

El segundo, en cambio, era más conocido por los fraudes que encabezada, por lo que la lista de individuos que le temían ascendía con cada día que pasaba. Como ya se dijo anteriormente, su único familiar registrado es Odín, con una gran reputación que transcendía por toda Europa al considerársele un Dios. No en vano a Loki se lo apodaba "El Dios embustero"

Las enemistades entre ambos comenzaron cuando el embaucador llegó a su territorio y le reclamó el derecho que tenía sobre él, por lo que le dio aviso de una próxima invasión. Como era de esperarse, el joven príncipe hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas, cosa que costaría la vida al General de su Ejército, padre de su joven prometida.

Por ello, le declaró la Guerra y desde ese momento, las batallas no cesaban.

Desde la declaración ya había pasado más de un año, y las cosas no estaban muy tranquilas para el joven adinerado que se paseaba nervioso por su gran habitación.

-que haré, que haré; que haré- repetía incesantemente caminando de un extremo al otro.

-querido, relájate, si sigues dando vueltas harás un hoyo en el piso- le bromeaba una pelirosada que acababa de entrar.

-lo dices por que no eres tu la que tiene este problema sobre sus hombros-

-no lo dije con ánimos de ofenderte, lo siento- tomó asiento para apoyar un libro sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente suyo.

-yo también lo siento, no debí responderte así, estoy demasiado nervioso y me descargue contigo- se le acercó para abrazarla por atrás.

-descuida- sonrió por el gesto.

-que es lo que fuiste a buscar en la Biblioteca?- preguntó curioso al notar una gran tapa de cuero.

-es un libro sobre mitología nórdica, es muy interesante- respondió con emoción.

-sabes que si el sacerdote te pesca leyendo esto te castigará por pagana?-

-no entiendo por que censuran tanto, es solo un libro. Hace 20 años no me hubieran dicho nada-

-por que hace 20 años la Iglesia todavía no se asentaba lo suficiente, tienes una facilidad increíble para obsesionarte con las cosas más extrañas-

-no eres ni la primera ni la última persona que me lo dice, simplemente no lo puedo evitar- abrió una sección que tenía señalada-te quería mostrar esto- le hizo leer un pasaje.

-con que era eso, mi padre y yo nos llamamos igual que dioses nordicos- se sorprendió.

-tu familia tiene nombres de personajes muy importantes, en cambio la mía esta obsesionada con los nombres orientales- dejó salir un suspiro.

-para mi Mayura es un nombre muy bonito-

-jejeje gracias- río un tanto sonrojada- es extraño que me llamarás por mi nombre y no "Princesa de tus sueños"-

-princesa te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?-

-no, no quise decir eso- comenzaba a tentarse por la cara de su prometido.

-entonces, yo Freyr, desde hoy te llamaré pura y exclusivamente "Princesa de mis Sueños"- exclamó de forma contundente.

-ya esta recuperando el buen humor- pensó divertida-como quieras, querido-

-me encanta como sonó eso, repítelo por favor- acercó su oreja a su boca.

-querido-

-no te escucho-

-querido!-

-muy bien, mucho mejor!-

Cuando al fin el ambiente se estaba volviendo menos denso, uno de los criados del castillo llegó.

-Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero su padre lo espera en el salón principal, desea discutir unos asuntos de extrema importancia-

-dígale por favor que ya voy-se dirigió a la chica- discúlpame, pero parece que...-

Lo hizo callar con un dedo sobre su boca.

-no tienes nada que explicarme, ve y cumple con tu deber-

Sin emitir palabra, se marchó junto al empleado, dejándola sola.

-bien, iré a tomar un baño- tomó el volumen y se marchó en dirección opuesta al monarca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejándonos un poco de la grandilocuencia del hogar de Freyr, nos trasladamos a una taberna de un pueblo no muy próximo al mar. El entorno era de mala muerte, lleno de borrachos y mujeres fáciles. Se respiraba un aire contaminado por el humo de los cigarrillos que se fumaban y las constantes peleas sin sentido que se iniciaban sin razón alguna.

En la barra, se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes, vestido con ropas desprolijas para la clase a la que pertenecía, rodeado de mujeres de no paraban de insinuársele mientras bebía una botella de vino tinto.

Estaba allí esperando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, que se hacía llamar Thor, y para ser más específicos, se trataba de su sobrino, que tenía la misma edad que él.

Cuando posaba con pesadez la copa de la que bebía, las puertas del bar se abrieron dejando ver a un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, de semblante amable, desentonando completamente con la fachada del lugar.

-te tardaste mucho- le recriminó cuando se le acercó.

-siento la tardanza, pero hace apenas unos instantes me llegó una información muy valiosa sobre tu objetivo-

-habla- le ordenó.

-bien- tomó asiento a su lado- según lo que pude averiguar, el nombre de la chica es Mayura, hija de una familia militar de la elite. Su padre fue asesinado hace un año en batalla y desde entonces la seguridad en su entorno se reforzó temiendo un ataque-

-y no se equivocaron, me pregunto cuanto sería capaz de dar el idiota de Freyr por ella- rió entre dientes.

-deja de interrumpir o se me olvidará todo lo que quiero decirte-

-sigue te escucho-

-en que me quedé?- pensativo- ah así! Estaban terriblemente asustados no sólo por ser la prometida del heredero al trono, sino que ella es la heredera de una gran fortuna y del título nobiliario de Condesa, que puede hacer valer cuando alcance la mayoría de edad-

-el pez es mucho más gordo de lo que tenía pensado, excelente trabajo Thor- lo felicitó apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-no fue gran cosa, con intimidar a uno o dos guardias se consigue muy buena información, como los lugares que suele frecuentar- dijo en tono sugestivo.

-sabes algo que no me has querido decir? si es cierto dilo ahora!-

-ahahaha no tan rápido- movió el dedo índice para ambos lados- si la quieres deberás lustrar a Mjollnir por un mes-

-como si no hubiera sido suficiente la humillación que pasé para conseguirte ese martillo- se desganó- de acuerdo lo que tú quieras-

-buen chico! Suele frecuentar todas las noches un río, pero no me especificaron para que, si te das prisa puede que la encuentres-

Su compañero solo se levantó de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado.

-Loki?- preguntó confundido al verlo caminar hacia la puerta.

-cantinero, cóbrele la cuenta al joven que estaba a mi lado, gracias por el favor!- corrió.

-Es-espera Loki!- extendió su brazo.

-tienes con que pagarme- escuchó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

-no tengo dinero...- bajó la cabeza.

-sabes lo que le hacemos a las personas que no pagan la cuenta-

-jejeje me encantaría averiguarlo, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con un asunto, adiós!- intentó escapar.

En la huída, fue interceptado por cuatro borrachos que lo tomaron de los brazos.

-si son tan amables por favor escóltenlo hasta la cocina- fue lo último que se escucho.

-no no quiero ir! Loki me las pagarás!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-necesitabas hablar conmigo padre?- entró de manera solemne al recinto del Rey.

-te mande llamar por un asunto muy importante- habló con mucha seriedad.

Su tenebrosa voz hizo eco por todo el salón cuidadosamente decorado con frescos en las paredes y techos, candelabros y arañas de oro colgaban de los techos y paredes dando señal de riqueza.

Se acercó hasta el trono que se encontraba al final de una fina alfombra roja, donde estaba sentado su progenitor.

-que puede ser tan importante como para solicitar mi presencia?-

-te concierne y mucho. Hace unas horas nos informaron que dos de nuestros soldados fueron atacados por un hombre que autoproclama Dios del Trueno, Thor, no se si te suena?-

-Thor, por supuesto, es el nombre del secuaz de...- calló.

-hasta que entendiste. Lo poco que pudieron decirnos fue que preguntaba con mucha insistencia sobre tu prometida Mayura, lo que nos hace creer que puede ser el centro de un próximo ataque-

-ese maldito desgraciado...-

-sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ese bribón se percatará de que la niña era tu punto débil, si de alguien es la culpa es tuya por dejar que se filtrara la información tan fácil-

-por lo menos me caso con la mujer que amo y no por interés-

-por más que sea su padre no tiene derecho a responderle de esa...-

Njord hizo un ademán con la mano para que callara.

-dejemos que él decida como arreglar esto, será divertido saber si tiene lo que se necesita para dirigir y defender un país, no me hagas elegir a tu enemigo...-

Estaba frenético e intranquilo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a una habitación situada en una de las partes más resguardadas del castillo.

No encontró señales de vida. Como saeta, se dio la vuelta y fue para la Biblioteca.

Tampoco encontró rastro alguno de su prometida.

Para su suerte, justo pasaba por allí la dama de de compañía, que la abordó con violencia tomándola de los hombros.

-has visto a la princesa!- pregunto con preocupación.

-si se refiere a la Srita.Mayura, hace un rato salió del castillo sin decirme a donde iba-

-maldición Mayura!- la soltó y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah! que delicia!- exclamaba con relajación al entrar en el río-esto es muy relajante, necesitaba tomar aire, no soporto estar encerrada y con vigilancia constante-

Con los brazos jugaba a formar pequeñas olas que golpeaban contra las rocas, ignorando completamente a la figura que la observaba oculta desde unos arbustos no muy lejanos.

El extraño había llegado casi al mismo tiempo, prestando atención a cada movimiento efectuado. Se sentía extraño, le daba mucho trabajo emular sus deseos de hacerse notar e ir al río a "hacerle compañía"

Ver cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de la chica le ponía los vellos de punta y que el corazón le latiera a mil.

Por su bien y de la misión, tendría que guardar la poca compostura que le quedaba, repitiéndose una y otra vez que solo era un rehén para lograr lo que quería.

Unas acciones interrumpieron su proceso mental.

Se había puesto de pie e intentaba alcanzar un retazo de tela que usaría para secar su piel. Justo en el momento en que se disponía a salir del agua, el ruido de las hojas crujir llamó su atención y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un muchacho que recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

De la sorpresa, dejó caer la toalla, dejando al descubierto su torneado cuerpo.

En ese momento...la rueda del destino comenzó a girar y girar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notad de autora: Primer capitulo terminado.

Jojojojo!!! tira confeti y rompe piñatas Aún no lo puedo creer xD yo escribiendo un fics de carga adulta? Eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que soy infantil o.o Dar: la que escribe esto soy yo así que no te lleves todo el crédito pues...olvida eso, crédito para las dos ne? Dar: ta bien lll

Voy a intentar ser más madura en la forma en la que lo relato xD pero creo que eso es más una meta que un logro a corto plazo.

Para no extenderme tanto, desde ya pido perdón si las escenas ejem...un tanto subiditas de tono (subiditas de tono me refiero a cualquier escena un tanto calurosa de los capítulos para adelante xD) Es la primera vez que hago esto y quiero hacerlo bien por lo menos, sino queda el aprendizaje para algo que se no tengo que volver a intentar. A partir de chapter 2, pasa a seccion M.

Sin más, hasta la próxima!

**  
**  



	3. Con un paso a la izquierda

**Capitulo II****: "Con un paso a la izquierda"**

Él, no dejaba de explorarla con lujuria. Ella, pérdida en un mar de sensaciones nuevas que jamás había experimentado.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas con furia, su cuerpo temblando y un nerviosismo en aumento.

¿Cómo era posible que un perfecto extraño la movilizara de tal manera? No conocía la respuesta, lo único que le importaba era tratar de regularizar su agitada respiración.

Ignorando la insistente mirada, se agachó a recoger su toalla, pero algo se lo impidió.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya y un aliento golpeaba suavemente su nuca. Cerró los ojos al sentir que dos fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura y la atraían hacía otro cuerpo.

-Te estaba buscando- susurró débilmente en su oído.

-¿Por que sería? Si Freyr se entera de lo que tratas de hacer, pedirá tu cabeza-

-Ese idiota no están inteligente como para darse cuenta...ahora...duerme preciosa-

Con una suave caricia, elevó su mano hasta la frente de Mayura, dejándola inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Estem...- una gota se sudor recorrió su frente-Será mejor que la tape o los demás pensaran que otras de mis 'presas'-

En un tosco movimiento, la cubrió con su largo abrigo y emprendió marcha.

Su huída no podía haber sido más oportuna. Unos acompasados pasos hacían crujir las ramas secas que entraban en contacto con el frío metal de las armaduras de los soldados. Todos divididos y organizados para buscar y perimetrar todo el área del río en busca de una doncella y su posible captor, al que tenían ordenes estrictas de traer, vivo o muerto.

Un pequeño grupo de no más de cinco personas, patrullaban la zona del gran árbol en busca de alguna pista, donde hallaron, en la ribera, un vestido desgarrado.

Sin perder el tiempo, se aproximaron a su amo, que se encontraba motando a caballo en el centro del bosque, dando directivas.

-Señor...- se acercaron lentamente y en postura respetuosa-Sentimos comunicarle que encontramos el vestido de la Joven Mayura, y no esta en muy buenas condiciones-

Frustrado, apretó las gruesas riendas negras que le permitían guiar a su corcel y crinó los dientes.

-Gracias por su esfuerzo, pueden irse- hizo una seña.

Los demás saludaron y regresaron con los demás.

Cabalgó unos escasos metros y termino de decidirse.

-Soldados- intentó llamar su atención-Gracias a su ayuda, ya sé quien fue el que secuestro a mi prometida y creo saber que movimiento efectuar ahora- hizo una pausa-Todos regresen al castillo y que los soldados de mayor jerarquía se encargue de comunicarle la decisión a mi padre-

-Que desea que comuniquemos Señor- dieron un paso al frente dos generales.

-Que desde este momento, emprenderé viaje al bosque de "Las Nornas", ninguno, me oyen, ninguno me siga, este problema es sólo mío y yo lo solucionaré-

-¡SÍ!- exclamaron agrupándose y comenzando a machar.

-Te...pasaste de la raya...Loki...- fue lo último que articuló.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuerpo y los ojos le pesaban. A pesar de que la luz no era lo suficientemente molesta, no podía abrir los ojos, tal vez por miedo a encontrarse con algo desagradable.

Había quedado inconsciente, pero recordaba lo suficiente como para saber que había sido secuestrada, secuestrada mientras...

De golpe, levantó su torso y abrió los ojos alarmaba, encontrándose en una cama, vestida solo con una camisa de hombre que al menos cubría sus partes más íntimas y sensibles.

La ira volvió a apresarla al notar a su secuestrador sentado al pie de la cama, mirándola con ironía.

-Hasta que despiertas- se burló- Es particularmente aburrido verte dormir y vigilar que nada malo te pase-

-Nadie te pidió que me cuidarás, así que no esperes que te lo agradezca- volteó la cabeza ofendida.

-Bien, entonces dejaré que los demás miembros de mi grupo vengan e intenten propasarte contigo, considera una suerte que seamos Thor y yo los encargados de vigilarte-

Mayura torció una mueca desagradable, ¿cómo podía ser tan maleducado? Definitivamente no se daría el brazo a torcer.

-¿Y qué me garantiza que tú y tu amigo son de fiar?-

-Pues...Thor es demasiado decente cuando de mujeres se trata y a mí...no me gustan las escuálidas, así que quédate tranquila-

-Es... ¿escuálida?- repitió enfadada.

-Es por eso que cuando escuche que el idiota de Freyr había anunciado su compromiso, me sorprendió el saber que había escogido una chica tan corriente...y yo que siempre lo había envidiado por las mujeres tan lindas de las estaba acompañ...-

No consiguió acabar su frase por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo obligo a mover su cara aún lado.

Enrojeció.

-Ya es hora que alguien comience a enseñarte algo de respeto- murmuró con la voz un tanto llorosa.

Volvió su cara en una expresión molesta, con una mano en su mejilla inflamada.

-Es la primera vez que una mujer...me golpea...-

-Jo! que raro, parece que en este pueblo no se saben hacer respetar, pues detesto decirte que no todas las personas nos dejamos calumniar y menos por un crío pervertido e infantil-

-Retráctate de lo que dijiste-

-No-

Eso ya era frustrante, se estaba dejando doblegar y se sentía muy humillado. Casi siempre era él el que dominaba a todos, que te devuelvan la pelota no es nada placentero.

De un rápido movimiento, la tomó de las muñecas y la tumbo en la cama, ubicándose sobre ella.

-¿Una mujer con carácter eh? Eso te hace salir de lo corriente para entrar en lo fascinante, puedo entender en parte el porque Freyr esta loco por ti-

Con esa cercanía, podía apreciar un poco más su rostro. Por más que le costará, tenía que admitir que era apuesto. Sus ojos...esos ojos penetrantes que provocaban e incitaban a perderse en ellos...ahora que lo veía mejor...podía jurar que había cierto dejo de tristeza en ellos...

Comenzó a sonrojarse y perder toda la fuerza que tenía para enfrentarlo, dejando a la antigua Mayura, que comenzaba a sentir culpa de sus sensaciones al recordar a su novio.

Esta situación no paso de ser percibida por su acompañante que seguía delante con "su pequeño juego".

Jugueteaba y amagaba a besarla, pero nunca llegaba hacerlo, sabía que no podía hacer nada con ella, al menos por el momento.

Libero sus muñecas y volvió a sentarse a un lado.

-En ese armario hay algo de ropa, pruébatela y quédate con la que te mejor te quede- se paró.

-Eh...este si...-

-Debes tener hambre...mientras te cambias iré por algo de comer-

-¿Y si intento escapar?-

-Jeje si eres inteligente no intentaras hacerlo, los guardias tienen ordenes de matarte si intentas algo como eso-

-Además de pervertido eres un sádico-

-No por nada me llaman el Dios de la Maldad cariño-

-Dios de la Maldad, espera...LOKI!- se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-

-La ilustración que tengo en mi libro no es nada que ver contigo...-

-...- guardó silencio mientras una gruesa gota recorría su nuca -...no estamos aquí para discutir eso, vistete rápido- ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

La chica, al encontrarse sola, comenzó a temblar.

-Freyr...- susurró llevando la sabana hacia su pecho y arrugándola entre sus manos- Ven por mí...- bajó la cabeza -...¡VEN POR MÍ!- repitió incesantemente abrazándose a si misma, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Tenía miedo, estaba en un lugar desconocido y no tenía ningún sitio donde ir. Por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer todas las ordenes sin cuestionarlas, tal vez así la dejarían ir, cosa poco probable, por lo que tendría que estudiar adecuadamente el lugar para hallar una manera de escapar.

Tomo aire para tranquilizarse.

Miró con ceñuda desconfianza el armario que estaba en diagonal a ella. No quería averiguar la clase de ropa que un "pervertido" podría llegar a guardar allí, pero cualquier cosa seria mejor que estar desnuda.

Tomó el pomo de la puertita y abrió el armario, encontrándose con una fina y delicada colección de vestidos cuidadosamente apilados.

Esta bien...luego de eso, debía una gran disculpa mental...ahora era ella la que parecía cualquier cosa para lucir uno de ellos. Suspiro con pesadez y cerró el placard; recargándose sobre él, llegó a la conclusión de que si en verdad quería vestirse, lo mejor que podía hacer era rebuscar entre la ropa del chico.

Extendiendo su brazo a la cajonera contigua, quitó un pantalón lo más ceñido posible, aunque sin éxito, ya que tubo que ajustarlo a la cintura con un cinto.

Habían transcurrido por lo menos treinta minutos del cual no tenía nada más que hacer salvo dar vueltas por la habitación, hasta que clavó su rojiza mirada en una ventana abierta. ¿Cómo no la había notado antes? Se castigo así misma dándose un golpecito en la frente y salió por ella sin prisas.

Una vez afuera, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar lo dicho por su captor tiempo atrás: ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de desobedecerlo? Miró para todas direcciones comprobando que nadie la vigilaba y se echo a correr internandose por el frío pueblo en busca de protección. Muy mala idea.

Caminar por allí en pleno invierno no parecía tan malo como los habitantes. A pesar de la decadencia edilicia, el 'calor' lo transmitían las personas rebosantes de alegría.

¿Por qué al principio mencioné que había sido una mala idea? Pues muy fácil. Como toda moneda tiene dos caras, el asentamiento cambia: de niños jugando y amas de casa tendiendo ropa, pasó a mendigos pidiendo dinero y prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios. Ante todo esto, no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y maldecir al viento.

-Que podría ser peor...- se rasco la nuca.

También sabemos lo que puede arrastrar esa clase de comentarios.

Al voltear en un callejón, se encontró con una prostituta en pleno trabajo. Con el rostro completamente sonrojado, dio la vuelta y escapó como una saeta. Lo único que logró detenerla fue un golpe seco que la dejo dejó redonda en el piso.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡No vi por donde iba!- se escucho una voz masculina preocupada.

-Oh...este, no te preocupes, era yo la que estaba demasiado asqueada como para ver por donde iba-

-Te entiendo, por esta zona es muy común encontrar prostitutas haciendo su trabajo en plena calle es verdaderamente bochornoso-

-Tu definición quedó demasiado suave-

-Por cierto...no pareces de por aquí, ¿de donde vienes?-

-Pues...estaba caminado y me perdí jejejeje-

-Oh vaya lo siento entonces- rió llevándose una mano tras la cabeza- No es un lugar muy cómodo para hablar, ¿qué tal si nos vamos?-

La chica contempló el pequeño detalle y se dispuso a caminar.

-¿Qué hacías en un sitio como este?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Lo mío no es tan sencillo, vengo de pagar una deuda que tenía un amigo en un bar no muy lejos de aquí-

-Que desalmado. Alguien que le tira sus problemas a un amigo no puede llamarse amigo-

-Por mi no hay problema, me ha salvado de suficientes problemas como para que no me sean indiferentes los de él, además, quien dijo que no me cobraré esta?-

-Je, debes apreciarlo mucho...-

-Sip, es mi mejor amigo- bramó - ¿Y tú? Nunca te había visto en el pueblo, ¿te mudaste hace poco?-

-No...Yo...-

Entre tanta charla no se percataron que llegaban a la cabaña del inicio de la historia, donde yacía un rubio con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡THOR!- gritó molesto acercándose a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No grites! ¿Estas loco o qué?-

-¿Loco? Loco de furia, como pudiste llevarte a Mayura sin siquiera avisarme-

-Yo no me lleve a nadie, es más, fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos camino hacia aquí-

-De acuerdo...- desvió la mirada a su presa- Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te movieras de la casa hasta que yo regresará, además, ¿qué haces vestida así? Recuerdo haberte dicho que...-

-Ya esta bien lo siento- lo interrumpió- no volverá a pasar-

Cabizbaja, se encerró en la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una tenue mancha blanca se abría camino entre la espesa niebla que rodeaba el bosque.

La vista le era dificultosa, pero aún así no desistiría, encontraría lo que vino a buscar.

Todo su esfuerzo se vio recompensado al divisar el reflejo de un espejo al pie de un árbol.

-Te estábamos esperando...Príncipe Freyr...- dijeron al unísono tres voces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora**Capitulo dos terminado.

Capítulos cortos si los hay xD y tal vez sea el más corto que haya escrito jamás, ya que es sólo una breve introducción a lo que planeo poner en el próximo chapter...yo me pregunto si Loki será capaz de resistir su lujuria hacia Mayura y si ella se dará cuenta de lo que siente...menudo problema me pongo D; pero bue...amo hacer estas cosas...

Gracias por todos sus rewies, y por política de no contestare x'D gomen nasai, pero si por el reply

- Ya pasamos a sección M en el próximo xDDDDDDDD!!! Wi Así que lo buscan allí nnnneee??


	4. Espinas en un corazón lastimado

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MATANTEI LOKI SON PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE KINOSHITA SAKURA. LOS DERECHOS DE PUBLICACIÓN Y DISTRIBUCIÓN LE CORRESPONDEN A SQUAR-ENIX (TOMOS 1/7) Y MADGLOBE (TOMOS 7/12)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**: "Espinas en un corazón lastimado"

-¿Cómo saben quién soy?-. Preguntó un tanto estupefacto.

-Somos las Norn, conocedoras de todo lo que pasó, pasa y pasará-. Hicieron una pausa. La adivina conocedora del presente tomó la palabra.-Sabemos qué recurre a nosotras para hallar la manera de derrotar al Dios Loki, quién es su enemigo mortal.

Freyr sólo se limitó a tragar saliva y asentir, nervioso.

-Loki cómo Dios, es invulnerable a las limitaciones físicas humanas, pero esto no le quita su condición de mortal.

-Disculpen qué las contradiga pero... ¿los Dioses no son inmortales?

-Los humanos tienen a sentir fascinación por todo aquello que escapa de su razón e inventan historias para hallar una explicación a fenómenos que ni siquiera la necesitan. Día a día están rodeados de cosas que escapan a su imaginación; y un ejemplo claro es usted mismo, Freyr, Hijo del Dios Njord.

La mueca del castaño se iba acentuando cada vez más.

-Seguramente querrá que seamos un poco más claras en esto último-. Habló la Norn conocedora del pasado.-Antiguamente, existía un mundo superior al humano, donde habitaban los seres superiores que decidían sobre él. Un día, esos mismos Dioses seducidos por las libertades del bajo mundo, lo abandonaron todo y comenzaron a procrear seres híbridos. Uno de esos seres, es usted.

-Eso me convierte de alguna manera en un semi-dios...

-Se equivoca, si alguna vez tuvo poderes, se extinguieron en cuanto completó su lazo con la tierra al enamorarse de una humana.

-Oh...y yo que me estaba ilusionando-. Bajó la mirada.

-En está parte de la explicación es dónde entra Loki-. Comenzó la Norn del futuro.-Nació como un ser humano, sin ningún atributo especial, pero al crecer cometió el peor de los pecados al pisar un territorio que le estaba prohibido. Esto, de alguna manera, obligó a Odín, un Dios puro, a llevar a cabo la "Ceremonia Nórdica de Sangre", convirtiéndolo en un Dios.

Pestañó varias veces tratando de analizar cada una de las últimas palabras, pero no le dieron tiempo.

-Es por eso, que te otorgamos esta espada.

En medio de la oscuridad, hicieron aparecer una espada con hoja forjada en plata y empuñadura de oro, que cayó graciosamente sobre las manos de su nuevo dueño.

-Con esta espada atraviese el corazón del "Malicioso" y todo habrá terminado. Sólo piense bien lo que hará, un movimiento indebido y cambiará su futuro.

Con esto dicho, desaparecieron entre los árboles, dejando a su anterior receptor completamente confundido entre las sombras.

* * *

-¡Mierda Mayura¡Llevo siglos esperándote acá afuera¿Podrías dignarte a salir de una puta vez?

-¡No eres tú el que tiene que ponerse un corsé!

-Te ofrecí _mi_ ayuda hace un rato y...

-¡Nunca aceptaré la ayuda de un pervertido!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-Espero que esa bofetada te haya enseñado que no todas las mujeres somos unas rameras.

Hacía no más de quince minutos, exasperado por la tardanza y las quejas que emitía la chica del otro lado de la puerta, entró sin la menor vergüenza y comenzó a anudar los cordones que tanta dificultad le daban.

Mayura, al sentir su cercanía y la facilidad con la que anudaba, cerró los ojos en placer.

Lo que hacía _la voz de la experiencia._

_¿Cuántos corsé como estos habrá arrancado para...?_

El solo pensamiento hizo que bajara del cielo y le estampara una buena bofetada en la cara. Lo último que recordaba aparte del mareo era el sonido de un portazo.

Era impresión suya... ¿O se estaba volviendo masoquista? Fuera lo que fuese, todo eso le gustaba, y _mucho._

-Espero que estés satisfecho, ya terminé.

Su enojo pasó a un segundo plano al oír la voz femenina y encontrarse con lo que se encontró: un vestido de sublime diseño con enaguas cayendo gracilmente, con bordados delicados en hilo de oro. Era de un suave color beige y se calzaba perfectamente a la grácil figura castigada por un apretado corsé, pero la hacía ver mucho más armoniosa.

La recorría con mirada lujuriosa de pies a cabeza, tratando de grabarse esa imagen a fuego en su memoria.

Joder... ¡Qué suerte podían tener algunos! Si para tener mujeres como esas había que ser estúpido, entonces él quería ser el mayor imbécil del continente.

_Deja de pensar con lo que te cuelga y concéntrate, mancharás el piso con la baba que te cae._

Y...a veces la conciencia -si es que todavía tenía lugar para alguna-, era terriblemente cruel. _Demasiado_ cruel como para negarle un poco de alegría visual decente.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Preguntó tratando de salir de esa situación tan incómoda. Podía ser despistada, pero tampoco tanto como para no advertir esa mirada libidinosa que su acompañante le brindaba, haciéndola enrojecer.

Justo cuando iba a agregar algo para incomodarla más, la puerta se abre, dejando entrar a un contento Thor ya vestido de gala.

-Que bueno que los encuentro, logré conseguir un carruaje para que nos lleve a la fiesta...-Comenzó a hablar cada vez más quedo al notar la mirada fulminante que le dirigía su tío.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No Thor, no interrumpiste nada...demasiado importante-. Ironizó acariciando cada palabra con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo...este lo siento, no sabía que estaban platicando-. Intentó disculparse visiblemente nervioso.

-No le hagas caso. Está de mal humor por que le tiré abajo el ego. Nada demasiado importante.

-Oh, bueno, eso me tranquiliza bastante-. Río rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Volvió a detenerse, como recordando algo.-Pero que torpe soy, no mencioné lo bonita que te ves esta noche¿No Loki?

Como respuesta recibió una mirada que hablaba por sí sola: _si dices alguna cosa más, te mato. _Pero ignoró el mensaje.

-Sí, sí, muy bonita-. Afirmó entre dientes con una irritación cada vez más pronunciada.

-Que envidia me das. Vas a estar muy bien acompañado, y yo, tendré que conformarme con una de esas mujeres obesas y ebrias que se pasean por las mesas.

Su tono estaba invadido de un falso tono lastimero, con muchas intenciones de hurgar en la herida y de terminar de despertar su ira.

-¡¡SI CIERRAS TÚ BOCA TE REGALO A LA PERRA CON MOÑO Y TODO!!- Explotó.- ¿Podemos irnos de una jodida vez?

Completamente complacido con sus logros, le cedió el paso a una ofendida pelirosada que no hacía más que bufar.

Sin esperar, cerró la puerta del carruaje y ordenó al cochero que comience su andar.

Por fin agradecía ese miedo irracional de su tío a los carruajes. El aire puro lo ayudaría a bajar los ánimos. _En todos los aspectos._

* * *

Santo remedio. Si estás caliente, nada mejor que ir a una fiesta para sacarse las ganas. Y sí es realizada por un Conde desesperado por hacer ligar a su hija un marido, mucho mejor; porque va a reunir el vino de la mejor cosecha y una buena prole de _damiselas_ dispuestas a todo. Y no olvidemos a los pobres infelices, que son la frutilla del postre. Sin dudas, la _sana_ diversión, es gratis.

Con esta premisa, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del amplio lugar rodeado de mujeres y botellas de vino, dejándose atender con mucha alegría.

No muy lejos, la escena era contemplada por una furiosa chica que no paraba de atacar su cena para sacarse la bronca.

-No puedo creerlo, esta ligando otra vez.

-No le hagas caso y sigue comiendo-. Comentó llevándose a la boca un gran trozo de cerdo.

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo¿no ves?-. Masticó con fuerza.

-Calma, no entiendo porque tanto mal humor, este lugar es precioso, sin mencionar la comida¡está deliciosa!

¿Por qué tanto mal humor? Como si fuera agradable ver a un pervertido pavoneándose con un montón de rameras rogando su atención. Eso era, según ella, una razón MUY de peso para estar de mal humor. Nada más.

Una vez finiquitada su cena, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se cruzó de brazos.

-_Maldito psicópata pervertido._

Escucho una risotada que provenía de su lado. Al voltearse a mirar, se encontró con Thor atragantado con una alita de pollo y riéndose a carcajadas.

-Por Dios Mayura, nunca pensé que fueras tan _efusiva_ en tus opiniones de la gente.

Se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta por donde venía el tiro. Pensar en voz alta puede traerte graves problemas.

-Eh...este, olvida lo que dije.

-Jeje de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez acalla tus pensamientos si no quieres que los demás nos enteremos.

-Esta bien.- Se hundió un poco más en su silla.

-No eres la primera ni la última persona que piensa eso de él. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo a su lado, acabas por acostumbrarte-. Retomó el tema.-Pero al mismo tiempo, aprendes que no es tan malo como parece, por más que él quiera negarlo, en el fondo es una buena persona.

-MUY pero MUY en el fondo-. Enfatizó frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, vamos, si lo hubieras visto hace un año, hubieras deseado mil veces que se comporte como un pervertido a un loco bromista sin sentido.

-Pero yo lo conocí ahora, y no en las mejores condiciones. Es el enemigo de Freyr y me secuestro para poder extorsionarlo, por eso, le odio.

El castaño trato de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero decidió que sería mejor callar. Nada de lo que le dijera la haría cambiar de opinión. Optó por la salida fácil:

-Sólo piensa en esto: él y tú se parecen mucho más de lo que parece.

Logró su objetivo: dejar a su acompañante tan pensativa, que quedó callada por el resto de la velada.

* * *

Ya era pasada la medianoche, y ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de copas de vino que había consumido.

Para su desgracia, la hija del Conde lo había elegido a él para pasar el rato, echando a todas las mujeres que venían en busca de favores. Se aseguró muy bien de haberlo emborrachado hasta perder completamente la lucidez, conduciéndolo por los largos pasillos como a un niño pequeño, rumbo a su habitación, donde tenía mejores planes para lo que quedaba de la fiesta.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-. Preguntó en su voz completamente tomada.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato, a _solas_.

Esto último le gustó bastante al dios, que sonrió divertido.

-Me gustan mucho más tus planes que esa aburrida fiesta aristocrática.

Una vez completado el trayecto, comenzaron a besarse con lujuria. En medio de todo el arrebato, la joven lo echó bruscamente en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo.

Todo iba muy bien. La mujer era por más atractiva y dispuesta; pero algo faltaba...

Después de todo, no iba del _todo_ bien.

Su imaginación comenzó a traicionarlo, y la cara de su amante cambió a la de su dulce cautiva, llenándolo aún más de deseo. Arremetió con más pasión, dejando a su compañera debajo de él. Repartía caricias por todas las superficies expuestas de la mujer. Estaba completamente extasiado y fuera de sí, necesitando algo urgente que lo regrese a la normalidad. Una caricia un tanto sugestiva en su entrepierna lo hizo reaccionar, haciendo que se sentase de golpe en la cama, pasándose la palma de su mano en la boca como queriendo borrar todo aquello.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estábamos pasando un buen rato-. Hablo levantando su tronco con los hombros y el nacimiento de los pechos expuesto. Se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda, pero este la apartó.

-Aléjate de mí.

-¿Que te pasa? Hasta hace un rato tú...

-No me gustan las mujeres regaladas. Pobre del infeliz que tenga que desposar a una desvirginada como tú.

Recogió el saco y la camisa que estaban en el suelo, y salió agarrándose de las paredes para no caer.

Su brillante plan, había fracasado, y para peor, le había dejado más que claro algunos puntos: deseaba a la mujer de su enemigo. Después de todo, nada podría ser mejor venganza que aquello.

* * *

Estaba inquieta. Muy inquieta, y todo por culpa de ese déspota que no llegaba.

Ella y Thor habían vuelto mucho antes alegando cansancio, y él, tan fiestero, dijo que regresaría más tarde. ¡Pero no! Le costaba demasiado especificar tarde , tanto, que ahora la tenía preocupada como una loca ¿Y sí le había pasado algo?

_Le tienes tantas ganas que te duele._

Consternada, le dió la espalda a la puerta. ¡Qué demonios hacía preocupándose por el idiota a quien debería odiar por secuestrarla! Y más siendo quién quería destruir a Freyr. Trató de convencerse a ella misma por todos los medios que lo único que la impulsaba a eso era su mala costumbre de preocuparse por todo y por todos los que la rodeaban, y que la impulsaba un sentimiento de pena hacía ese ser que no tenía a absolutamente nadie que lo apreciase. Esta bien, dejando a aparte a Thor, que era ya de por sí era bastante extravagante.

-_Mayura, ya sabes, no tienes de que preocuparte. Vete a dormir y olvídate de todo-. _Pensó con una convicción falsa, porque apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, corrió a auxiliar al dueño de casa que apenas y podía con su alma.

-¡Estas tan borracho que apenas y puedes caminar! Y tienes un olor asqueroso-. Se pasó un brazo por el cuello y lo ayudo a sostenerse.

-Para la próxima vez que me embriague no estarás aquí para olerme-. Bromeó cayendo redondo a la cama.

-Me alegro por eso, no quiero perder mi sentido del olfato. Duérmete de una vez, en la mañana te espera una resaca terrible. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero descansar.

Dió un paso y un agarre en su muñeca la frenaron.

Al segundo siguiente, con en el mismo movimiento, tiró de ella hasta hacerla rozar sus labios, mientras meditaba.

Este simple compacto provocó en ella una explosión de nuevas sensaciones, que ni su novio, besándola de verdad, podía provocarle. Estaba tan mareada, tan sorprendida, que no sintió las manos de su captor tomarla de las mejillas para profundizar el beso, que no dudo en corresponder con la misma pasión.

Se dejó llevar, pérdida en ese mar de caricias donde todo desaparecía y solo existían sus gemidos y sus cuerpos desnudos moviéndose al mismo ritmo. Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse, mientras tanto, solo quedaba disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Los rayos del Sol colándose por las cortinas le anunciaron que ya era hora de levantarse.

Con toda la pereza del mundo, elevó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en la cama, restregándose un ojo. Se preguntó que hacía desnuda y tanteó a su derecha, donde el rubio aún dormía dándole la espalda.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a ella como una película, haciéndola doblarse de vergüenza.

¡Cómo era posible¿Acaso ella y él habían echo _eso_...? No podía ser cierto.

_Deja de mentirte, lo disfrutaste tanto que te lo volverías a tirar._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

-Buenos días querida-. Escuchó a su lado.

Todavía seguía paralizada, tanto que no evito que este la tomará de la cintura y la atrajera un poco más, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Fue muy divertido anoche-. Acotó levándose y recogiendo la ropa que estaba desperdigada.

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a callar y sentirse terrible.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**: Lo acepto. Merezco la muerte bajo acucharamiento plástico lento, pero yo misma me impedí hacer esta actualización hasta no mejorar drásticamente un montón de cosas en mi redacción. Ahora siento que es mucho más decente que antes, pero todavía no me termina de convencer. Leyendo lo que había escrito antes...me daban verdaderas ganas de vomitar, no veo la hora de editar todo apenas me digne a sentarme en el cyber a hacerlo. Sí señoras/es, necesite que quitarán internet en mi casa para reaccionar y ponerme a trabajar. El dibujo y los guiones adsorben, y no saben como. En eso de escribir, me es mucho más cómodo, porque tengo más tiempo para escribir, pero es términos $$$, lease entre líneas, monetario, es un castigo; voy a tener que reducir mi tiempo al cyber a una vez por semana...la vida es muy cruel.

Mirándole el lado positivo, ahora hay una probabilidad del 98 que actualice una vez a la semana, y que trabaje en TODOS mis fics y demás cosas tiradas en mi habitación. Esta vez...hablo MUY enserio, nada de falsas promesas, y si me retraso, aviso.

Pasando al capitulo... ¿qué les pareció¿Muy pervertido¿Quieren matarme¿O su lado pervert me lo agradece? Más vale que sea la tercera opción, porque me costó bolsas de hielo, parones por sonrojos y duchas de agua fría editar este chapter. Y sí, el fics esta terminado en mi computadora. Deje de autocensurarme e hice de Loki lo que yo quería mostrar en este AU: una representación de los pecados del hombre. Acentué su perversión y metí algunas cosas del Loki real de la mitología, pero don´t worry, en alguna parte voy a sacar su lado amable. A Mayura la hice MUY distinta actuando con su secuestrador, pero ella fuera de ese ámbito sigue siendo la despistada y amable Mayura, tan obsesionada por los misterios como Loki por el sexo (?). Me dió mucha pena Freyr, lo hice salir muy poquito y encima le montan los cuernos. Muaja, como me gusta vapulear a las personas que amo (?), pero no importa, estoy yo para consolarlo (!)

Dejando estas kilométricas notas, me da gusto decirles que regresé a la normalidad: volví a hacer seria y poco habladora, tanto que en mi grupo de psicópatas pase de ser Tama a Xiao con honores (me regresaron mi papel, recién caigo) En honor a eso, comencé un fics de CCS para sacarme las ganas (?!)

Hasta la próxima.

P.D: Maia-chan, si estás leyendo esto, temblá, porque regresé recargada a arremeter en tus fic con R&R y en el PLAP, solo por si me extrañaban (xD)


	5. Lágrimas de un corazón herido

**Disclaimer****: **Matantei Loki (tomos del 1 al 7) y Matantei Loki Ragnarok (tomos del 8 al 12), son propiedad intelectual de Kinoshita Sakura, siendo editadas y distribuidas por las editoriales Squar-Enix y MadGlobe.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**"Lágrimas de un corazón roto"**

_by Lifheith_

_Fue muy divertido anoche..._

Y otra vez la frase del día volvía a resonar en su mente. Si ya de por sí se sentía mal por estar deseando a su enemigo en la semana más larga de su vida, se sentía el triple de mierda por haber concretado su fantasía. Sí. La gran y mismísima, mierda; mierda, por haber engañado a su flamante prometido que nada tenía que ver con todo lo que le pasaba, al contrario, era tan bueno e ingenuo que a veces daban ganas de golpearlo; mierda, por estar haciendo de _defensora de la Virginidad y la Castidad_ para después encamarse con el primero que se le cruzaba. Seguramente ese desgraciado debía estar regodeándose por todos los rincones del pueblucho por marcar el gol de su vida. _Mierda_.

Volvió a encogerse en el pequeño rincón que ocupaba desde que había salido de la cama, sin muchas ganas de moverse, pensando que, si se mantenía lo suficientemente quieta, le saldrían raíces y conseguiría que la tierra la tragara de una vez, porque la vergüenza que sentía, era mucha como para soportarla ella sola. Necesitaba irse, y rápido si quería conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Total, si se casaba y pasaba la mejor Noche de Bodas de su vida, todo aquello se le olvidaría antes de decir _misterio_.

_Hablando de misterios... ¿dónde se había metido el violador en potencia?_

Levantándose, comenzó a inspeccionar toda la casa buscando algún rastro de donde podría haberse escondido. Ó, en el mejor de los casos, ido, porque el saco que solía llevar no estaba sobre el sillón, como de costumbre.

_Genial, una noche y actúas como si fueras su esposa. Patético._

Otra vez, mierda.

Se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá, tapándose la cara para proteger los ojos de la molesta luz del Sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

Estaba metida en un flor de problema. _Gordo_. Pero... ya ni ganas tenía de pensar.

* * *

_Mierda_. Si despertarse por las mañanas ya era malo, ahora resultaba que tenía que lidiar con un maldito dolor de cabeza que martillaba su cerebro y se lo hacía latir, vengándose de toda la psicodelia de la noche anterior. Sí, había sido libertinaje puro desde que se había encamado con la prometida del idiota, acabando en el bar para beber y festejar el regocijo que significaba ganarle una Freyr luego de todo lo que había hecho. Seh, él le había arrancado gemidos a la puta, pero ahora parecía que Freya estaba tratando de hacer justicia dibina por haberla... _¿forzado? _Que lo si siguieran torturando, porque él ya no podría ser más feliz.

Frustrado, se revolvió en la cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, tapando sus ojos, maldiciendo hasta a la última criatura que vivía en la Tierra por la endemoniada resaca que parecía no querer darle tregua.

_¿Dije que lo soportaría? Puta madre, ¡quítenme esta mierda ya!_

—¡ARGH, maldición! ¡La cabeza me está matando!—se quejó al fin, sentándose de golpe para mirar iracundo a Thor que estana de lo más calmado lustrando a su Mjolnir.

Este ladeo la cabeza mirándolo de reojo, mofándose de su mala suerte.

—Eso te pasa por beber como un animal sin pensar en las consecuencias—rió, ganándose un gruñido por parte de su interlocutor.

—¿Podrías callarte y pasarme la taza de café que te pedí hace media hora?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, poniéndote violento no llegas a nada.—Levantó ambas manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de derrota y que no deseaba pelear, acercándole una taza de manera cuarteada que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Pensó que esa pequeña mofa al status social de Loki acabaría en masacre, empero, para su sorpresa, el chico cogió la taza tan feliz que hasta podría decirse que a su alrededir brillaba un aura pura y blanca con música celestial.

—¡Oh, amado y sagrado café! Bendito seas por sacarme la resaca de todos los días.

Miró al techo y levantó los brazos en pose de alabanza, casi llorando de pura emoción. Acabar con toda su parafernalia, torció el cuello para mirar cínico a su acompañante—. ¿Por qué no me cedes esa capacidad tuya de soportar el alcohol? Tienes la mejor cualidad de entre los Dioses y no la sabes aprovechar.

—Será porque yo _sí _se apreciar mi vida.

—No me gustó como sonó eso—torció el gesto, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Tómalo como quieras, pero por favor, hazme el favor de recuperarte pronto, que no tengo ni la menor intención de soportar sólo al Ejército de Freyr—sentenció, dándole la última pulita al yunque de su martillo.

Loki, ante la sola mención del _ser repugnante_, se atragantó con el líquido y comenzó a toser violentamente, golpeándose el pecho con el puño para tratar de recuperarse.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿¡CÓMO QUE YA ARREGLASTE EL ENCUENTRO CON EL IMBÉCIL ESE!?—gritó, golpeándose el pecho.

La cara de asco de su sobrino era pronunciada.

—Sí, envié un mensajero ayer en la noche.

—¡SERÁS IDIOTA! En ningún momento te dije que lo hicieras. ¿No ves que así estas desperdiciando todo mi jodido esfuerzo?

—Tener a Mayura en este lugar no tiene el menor sentido. Ni Freyr ni tú hicieron un movimiento, aunque claro, no cuenta para nada ir a fiestas y esas cosas.

—¡Ese es el punto!—estepó, levantándose de la como impulsado por un resolte, acercándose a un tranquilo Thor para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa con auténticas ganas de matarlo—. Ni en todos los años que llevamos juntos tuve tantas ganas de romperte la cara.

—Hazlo. No pienso permitir que Mayura se quede un día más con nosotros; no se lo merece. ¿O qué? ¿Vas a decirme que la razón por la que quieres que se quede es porque te gusta? Si es así yo...

El último comentario le cayó como agua fría al Striker. Se puso pálido de repente y lo soltó de golpe.

¿Qué si se había enamorado de Mayura? ¿Se podía saber qué clase de estupideces eran esas? Ni en su puta vida iba a volver a enamorarse, y cuando decía _nunca_, hablaba _muy_ enserio. Tan enserio que ni oír la palabra podía. Había aprendido la lección de la manera difícil, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a repetir la experiencia. Porque enamorarse era sinónimo de sufrimiento, y para eso justamente existía él, para traer desdichas a los humanos descuidados que pasaran por su camino, repartiendo su venganza con todos, para que sintieran, en carne propia, todo lo que él sintió cuando... Ya no valía la pena recordarlo, tenía que concentrarse en el nuevo problema que se le planteaba.

Resignado, se pasó una mano por el pelo y volteó dándole la espalda a Thor, que no paraba de clavarle la mirada en la nuca.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas, regresaremos a la chica a su casa.

Pudo sentir el cántico de victoria y gruñó para sus adentros. No soportaba perder.

Algo dentro suyo le decía que debió hacer caso a su orgullo, ya que esa sería la peor decisión que podría haber tomado.

* * *

-¡Ábreme la puerta maldito desgraciado! ¡Sé que estás del otro lado!

Las cosas iban de mal en peor: primero, era secuestrada por sujeto uno que quería vengarse por sabe quien que cosa y segundo, sujeto uno se la folla a gusto para luego dejarla encerrada como un animal. ¿Qué clase de trato era ese?

_¿Cómo esperabas que te tratará? ¿Cómo una reina? Sólo por sí lo olvidaste, estás S-E-C-U-E-S-T-R-A-D-A_

Maldita sea su conciencia que parecía ser mucho más sensata que ella misma. Resignada, se sienta al lado de la puerta con las rodillas tocándole los hombros, abrazándose a ellas y ocultando la cabeza, deseando que algún milagro sucediese para poder salir de una vez de ese lugar, porque se estaba cansando de repetirse mentalmente siempre lo mismo y de martirizarse hasta el punto de creer que todo lo que le pasaba era justo y que no se merecía ni besar el suelo por el que caminaba el príncipe heredero.

Sí algo era cierto, y tenía que aceptarlo, era que Loki le gustaba, _mucho_ le gustaba, hasta el punto de impulsarla a hacer cosas que ni en su soberana vida haría estando cuerda. _Es una droga_. Por otra parte, y con creses, amaba a Freyr: fue el único que la había contenido por la muerte de su padre, y como si fuera poco, la había llevado a vivir al castillo; demasiado como para ignorarlo. _Es una vaina_. Haciendo un balance, la razón le gana al corazón, y decidió que su obsesión debía parar antes de lastimar a más gente. Porque las razones del corazón no las entiende la razón.

Sí, eso haría.

_Irónico, estas dejando ir algo que nunca fue tuyo_

Con una nueva decisión tomada, se levanta y sacude la camisa que llevaba puesta como único cobertor, precipitándose luego para la puerta, haciendo un último esfuerzo por salir de la casa. Luego de dar tres golpes de puño, esta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a las dos personas con la que estuvo compartiendo su vida la última semana. Uno de ellos no se veía muy contento que digamos.

—Ponte algo encima, te llevaremos de vuelta.

Sin dar crédito a sus oídos, preguntó—: ¿N-N-o me est-ás engañando? ¿De verdad me llevarás de vuelta?

—¿Estás sorda o no fui lo suficientemente claro? Agarra cualquier cosa para cubrirte que te llevamos de vuelta.

A pesar de todos sus intentos por no llorar, la euforia por semejante declaración fue demasiada como para aguantar.

—Que alegría—sollozó, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con ambas manos.

En ese preciso instante, el rubio sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago. Si algo no soportaba, era ver a una mujer llorar, y sobre todo a esta en particular.

—Hey, hey tranquila. Comprendo que estés emocionada, pero tampoco es para tanto—trató de calmarla Thor cobijándola un poco entre sus brazos—. Deja de llorar, por favor.

La aludida solo asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No siento para nada interrumpir su teatro barato pero—hizo una pausa masticando las palabras con receso—, si no se apuran, el cochero se cansará de esperarlos.

—¿No vienes? Tal vez quieras despedirte adecuadamente de Mayura.

—Ni loco me subo a uno de esos—señalo el carruaje y luego agregó—: Llegaré igual a darle mis saludos al idiota ese.

—Seguro. Vamos.

Apoyo un largo abrigo sobre los hombros de la chica y pasó el brazo rodeándola por la cintura, para comenzar a dirigirla hasta su transporte.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no pudo evitar mirar hacía atrás y echarle un último vistazo al que fue su amante, que estaba de espaldas y con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Jamás había sentido semejante angustia al alejarse de alguien, y solo sabría la razón en el momento menos indicado.

* * *

Todo un ejército se encontraba a la espera del enemigo, estratégicamente ubicado en diferentes zonas para cubrir el mayor radio posible y así atrapar con éxito al escurridizo semi-dios.

Freyr tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos entre la felicidad que lo llenaba por ver de vuelta a su Princesa, y la furia poco conocida por cierta personita que sabía como meterle el dedo en la yaga. Se las pagaría muy caro, de eso estaba seguro.

Ya había llegado la hora pactada y todos comenzaron a ponerse en guardia al escuchar el sonido del galope de los caballos que corrían desbocados. Una carroza negra se situó rápidamente en el epicentro de la infantería. El caballo del monarca avanzó unos pasos.

—Muy buenos días, no me esperaba semejante Comité de bienvenida de tu parte Freyr.

—Thor, no estoy para bromas en este momento, dame a mi Princesa ahora mismo o yo...

La risa del castaño lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? Vamos, los dos sabemos que eres demasiado tonto como para hacerme daño, y además, yo no tengo nada en tu contra. Sabes muy bien que a mi no me pinta para nada toda esta situación.

La inesperada seriedad de su interlocutor lo hizo bajar la cabeza.

—Lo sé muy bien, créeme. Lo siento, pero por favor... déjame verla—cambió su tono a uno más angustioso.

—Si me lo pides así...

Ayudó a bajar a la pelirosada que no paraba de soltar murmullos de felicidad.

—Freyr... —susurró un poco amedrentada.

—¡Princesa!—gritó bajando del corcel, corriendo a abrazarla.

Ella enterró su rostro en su pecho y se dejó rodear por los hombros.

—Tenía mucho miedo!

—Lo sé, ahora estás conmigo. No tienes nada que temer.

Una serie de asentamientos de cabeza le siguieron después.

—Thor, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que la hayas traído.

—No tienes que agradecer. Al fin y al cabo el problema es entre Loki y tú, ella no tiene nada que ver.

—General, ordénele a las tropas que lo dejen ir, él no es un enemigo—ordenó dejando a Mayura en manos de un soldado.

—¡Sí, Señor!

Cada uno de los soldados comenzó a salir de sus puestos hasta ponerse en una impecable fila frente de su líder.

—Ya puedes irte.

—Ahora soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias.

Silencio. El sonido del viento peinado las hojas de los árboles traía mal augurio, más cuando una sombra se movió rápidamente hasta quedar frente al rango visual de todos.

—Muy mal, no está bien fraternizar con el enemigo.

—¡LOKI!—bramó con furia.

—¿Dónde quedó toda la tranquilidad? Descuida, no vengo hacerte daño ni a ti y a la perra, sólo vengo a darte una advertencia.

—Ten cuidado cuando te refieres a Mayura.

—Si como digasledió la razón como a los locos, mirándose las uñas—. La cosa aquí es sencilla: no voy a descansar hasta verte destruido.

Semejante sentencia hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón de la joven que se encontraba al margen.

—Eso quisieras, vamos a ver quien es el que ríe a lo último.

La tensión entre ambos era evidente. ¿Qué cosa tan grave pudo pasar como para que esos dos se odien tanto?

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir: te voy a hacer pagar con sangre todo lo que tu jodido padre y tú me hicieron. Te haré sentir exactamente lo mismo que yo sentí, arrebatándote todo lo que quieres, hasta que me supliques de rodillas y llorando sangre que me detenga y te mate.—El fuego de sus ojos era el más intenso que jamás había visto en su vida, y eso la amedrentó un poco.

—No voy a permitir que nos hagas daño.

—Eso lo veremos. Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente persuasión por su día, me voy.

Se despidió y desapareció entre las sombras.

—¡Qué esperan! ¡Encuéntrenlo y maténlo!

—¡NO! Sólo por hoy... déjalo ir—suplicó tomando el brazo de su prometido, ocultando la mirada entre su flequillo.

—N-no entiendo...

—Por favor.

Ante semejante suplica, no pudo más que deshacer su orden.

Con sumo cuidado, la subió al caballo y emprendió la retirada.

* * *

_**Editado el 14 de abril de 2009**_


End file.
